Las grietas entre nosotras
by Mariawr
Summary: Colección de Drabbles /Songfics / AdoraxCatra/ Relatos para la tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash
1. Monstruo

¡Hola!

Este es una serie de drabbles basados en canciones (songfics) enfocándome en la relación entre Adora y Catra.

DISCLAIMER : Los personajes de She-Ra y las princesas del poder no me pertenecen

**Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo.**

Relato basado en la canción Monster por Meg Myers

* * *

_¿Por qué me dejaste escapar? _

Catra sabía exactamente la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero en ningún universo se iba a permitir contestarla en voz alta, no le iba a dar a Adora la satisfacción.

No lo soportaba, la imagen de verla ahora con otros amigos, tan tranquila, tan hermosa la llenaba de ira.

Sus recuerdos se comenzaron a proyectar, la gata sentía como los sentimientos la superaban, habían sido heridas que no quería visitar.

¿Cómo podía seguir así, sin ella? Pareciera que ella era desechable justo como había mencionado Shadoweaver.

La quería tanto y ella la quería tan poco.

Adora

Todo lo que pasaron en la academia ¿No iban a conquistar el mundo juntas? ¡Lo había prometido!

No quería que se fuera, había sido su única amiga, su único amor, pero ser ella no estaba funcionando, no era suficiente para retenerla.

Quería estar con Adora, quería ser la única en su mente, que no hubiera espacio para nada más y estaba dispuesta a todo por hacerlo realidad.

Siempre había sido diferente y este podría ser la hora de convertirse en el monstruo que estaba destinada a ser.

Matando a todas las princesas de Etheria, aniquilando todos esos motivos que le pudieran brindar una chispa de esperanza, ahogar sus ganas de morir junto con la espada de She-Ra.

Necesitaba ahogar sus ojos azules en la oscuridad para que cuando la desesperación la invada sintiera solo una parte de la oscuridad en la que ella vivía por su ausencia.

Lo único que le dejaría sería sus pensamientos y el nombre de Catra.


	2. Última vez

¡Hola!

Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash" de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de She-Ra y las princesas del poder no me pertenecen

Este drabble está basado en el episodio 1x08 "Princess Prom"

Canción: Cada vez que vuelvas por Siddhartha

Espero que lo disfruten.

**Última vez por Mariawr**

El baile de las princesas había comenzado, Adora solo tenía ojos para Catra, literal la paranoia de la guerra entre rebeldes y los hordianos es algo que definitivamente no había dejado en la puerta como había dicho Frostra.

Catra disfrutaba muchísimo de este juego pues no importaba que hacía, Adora pensaba lo peor de ella, no la culpaba ella era capaz de hacer muchas cosas, la gran mayoría horripilantes.

Adora cazaba a la chica gata y lo hacía de una forma desastrosa, al fin y al cabo, estaba compitiendo contra el instinto depredador de Catra, similar a un humano queriendo agarrar a un pequeño y escurridizo minino.

Adora siguió a Catra detrás de unas paredes de cristal, ese pequeño rincón daba la ilusión de estar en otra parte ya que disminuía el bullicio que provenía de la fiesta.

Catra sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos, cuando vio que la rubia se acercaba a ella, la tomó por la cintura, la besó por unos segundos y la acción se quedó en el aire hasta que Adora le devolvió el beso.

_Una madrugada en despedidas_

_Una vela prendida de fuego en tu mirar_

_Entre aromas de árboles y flores_

_Repites las canciones que te hacen extrañar_

La atracción las tenía pegadas como un imán, había pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas, nada era igual, solo el deseo que corría como electricidad por todo su cuerpo. En ese momento no importaban los bandos, ni sus ambiciones.

Las canciones del baile se colaban en sus oídos, algunas les eran familiares otras eran desconocidas, pero en ese momento cobraban sentido y combinaban perfectamente con los suspiros que emanaban de la garganta de Adora al ser mordida en el cuello por Catra como si fuera una presa dispuesta a morir a su merced.

Catra disfrutaba el momento de verla tan dócil con sus hermosos ojos azules y su vestido rojo, era tan natural siempre la había querido comer y eso era lo más cercano que iba a estar de poder hacerlo.

¡Catra! ¡Catra! – gritaba Scorpia

Ambas sabían que no podían seguir con eso, que no podían alargar más ese momento, se miraron a los ojos, había lágrimas en los ojos de Adora, los de Catra estaban llenos de ellas, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para dejarlas ir sobretodo enfrente de ella.

-_Debemos regresar_\- dijo Adora mientras se acomodaba el vestido

Catra sujetó con sus garras la tela del vestido de Adora

-_No te vayas… no otra vez_-

Adora se acercó para darle un beso en la frente e irse.

Y cada vez que vuelvas  
Cada que me quieras encontrar  
Cuando me recuerdes y me vuelvas a olvidar  
Yo siempre te llevaré como una promesa  
Aunque me sostengas y me vuelas a soltar

Catra se quedó con el rechazo en el pecho, tomó unos momentos para secarse las lágrimas, acomodarse el traje y no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, en lo que tenía que callar, respiró hondo y regresó al baile pretendiendo que nada había pasado.

Una madrugada dejó heridas  
Una guerra perdida de un fuego sin domar  
En memoria nuestros corazones  
No hay culpas ni rencores  
Ni nada que explicar

Salieron de nuevo al salón de baile, actuando como las enemigas que son, olvidando las amantes que alguna vez pudieron ser.


	3. Fallas

¡Hola!

Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash" de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de She-Ra y las princesas del poder no me pertenecen

Canción: Un vicio caro es el amor de DLD

Espero que lo disfruten.

Ya habían pasado varios de que Adora se había ido

Ahora se convertiría en otra persona, literalmente, había conseguido una espada que la convertía en She-Ra.

Catra seguía ocupando su cama, tal vez era costumbre o el aroma que todavía llegaba a percibir con sus dotes de felina.

No se había llevado absolutamente nada con ella, dejó todas sus cosas todo puesto como si en cualquier momento fuera a regresar por ella, Catra sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

Adora seguramente estaba en un lugar menos lúgubre que The Fright Zone y con mucha razón, ella nunca había pertenecido ahí, era sin duda una soldado ejemplar pero esos ojos azules, el intenso rubio era como un rayo sol contenido en una gran caja de metal.

A Catra le hubiera gustado seguirla, pero tenía mucho miedo, sentía la incertidumbre de moverse de vida ¿No estaban bien ahí? Se supone que debían de ser capitanas de toda la flota y coordinar ataques juntas, se supone que la quería, se suponía que ella podía seguir sin ella entonces ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo?

Por más amigas que eran nunca fueron iguales, Adora siempre estaba dándole vida a todo y ni siquiera lo hacía a propósito simplemente así era, mientras que ella parecía un parásito a su lado, pero tenía que quitarse su nombre por cualquier medio, no quería seguir atada a su ausencia.

El enojo le invadió todo el cuerpo y unas lágrimas se asomaron de sus ojos, comenzó a destruir la habitación, los lugares donde jugaban, la ropa con la que entrenaban, la cobija que tantas noches compartieron. La odiaba. Odiaba tener su nombre tatuado en sus pensamientos, una maldición que ella misma se había lanzado hace años y que ahora solo la hacían débil.

Se preguntaba si alguna vez no podía dormir, si cuando hacía algo le recordaba los viejos tiempos, si no fuera la misión de Catra ¿Todavía pensaría en ella?

Tenía unas ganas descomunales de arrancarse los sentimientos como si fuera una cinta adhesiva pero lo único que podía hacer ese momento era usar toda su energía para ir por ella y destruirla de una vez por todas porque no se podía permitir ser tan débil por su culpa, no podía permitirse fallar de nuevo.

Ya había fallado en traerla de vuelta.

Ya le había fallado a ella.


	4. Ojalá

¡Hola!

Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash" de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de She-Ra y las princesas del poder no me pertenecen

Canción: Ojalá que te mueras -Pesado

Espero que lo disfruten.

Hace muchas batallas que no sentías amor por mí, me veías tan pequeña desde tu altura como She-Ra, como si fuera un insecto molesto.

No te puedo permitir que me veas así, usaré todas mis fuerzas para quitarte lo que tú me quitaste a mí.

Mataré a todos tus amigos si es necesario, hundiré este mundo, aunque me lleve con él porque no dejaré que me veas como un insecto, como una amenaza a tu comodidad, soy más que eso y te lo voy a demostrar.

Rasgaré la piel de tus seres queridos, quebraré el mundo que juraste proteger, porque la espada te hace She-Ra pero yo conocía a Adora desde antes de que se diera cuenta que podía volar.

Si no puedo atormentarte en tus sueños con nuestros recuerdos, haré que sean por mis amenazas porque no mereces descansar, no mereces nada más que perecer en la tierra.

Haré la promesa de no darte tregua, quiero verte sufrir, llorar, que sientas que todo tu mundo está a punto de colapsar por tus decisiones, por tu incompetencia y por todo aquello que ignoras, no me culpes, solo quiero verte llorar.

Porque yo construí un mundo para ti y tú a la primera chispa de cambio me has dejado, si has decidido amar tu nueva vida te la voy a incendiar porque soy mejor comandante que tú, porque he trabajado el doble para que veas donde estoy y sepas que te odio, que lo único que siento ahora por ti es dolor.


	5. Rumores

**Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de She-Ra y las princesas del poder no me pertenecen**

**Canción: Rumores- Joan Sebastian**

Que maldición tan terrible ser gato, tan independiente peor al mismo tiempo tan escurridizo, los sonidos entran en las orejas con tanta facilidad que dan ganas de no tenerlas.

Oración tras oración, cambian el nombre de Adora por She-Ra, que te has convertido en su líder, que eres más poderosa, que tienes más amigas, que tienes las de ganar, que lo mejor que te ha pasado fue alejarte de aquí.

No quiero escuchar nada, me distraen de lo que verdaderamente importa: Destruirte.

Ojalá que te lleguen los rumores sobre mí, que estoy mejor que nunca, que soy la líder que necesitan, que juré destruirte, que voy a hacerlo a cualquier costo, que tu ausencia solo rasguña pero que he matado la nostalgia.

Escucho que los rebeldes son más poderosos, que la gente está nerviosa por seguir mis órdenes, que tal vez muchos de los que están aquí no quieren morir.

No quiero escucharlos, solo son ruido que no me deja concentrarme, me roban atención que necesito para poder completar mi misión, es imposible callarlos a todos, sobre todo a la voz en mi interior.

Me susurra que deberíamos de rendirnos, que deberíamos de aceptar tu oferta e irnos con los rebeldes porque lo que me importa eres tú y no por qué estamos haciendo esto, que este dolor no debería de estar, que puede desaparecer, solo tengo que ceder.

-_Comandante_ _Catra ¡Tenemos la localización de She-Ra! - dijo un soldado_

-_Que todos tomen sus posiciones- respondió Catra_

Esta vez ojalá que pueda terminar contigo, ojalá que se destruya el mundo para ya no sentirlo, ojalá que esto que siento solo sea un susurro y no se convierta en rumor.


	6. Hey Adora

¡Hola!

Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash" de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de She-Ra y las princesas del poder no me pertenecen

Canción: Marinero - Maluma

Espero que lo disfruten.

Hey Adora

Te digo cada que entro a la habitación, solo para verificar que sigues aquí, esa sonrisa tuya es muy honesta y tú eres incapaz de mentir.

Mientras te quedas en tu habitación yo voy con quien se deje, busco el calor de algunos brazos que me reciban por una noche, unas horas, incluso unos minutos.

No me malentiendas, eres mi favorita, pero por eso te guardo para ocasiones especiales, todos saben que soy muy persuasiva y seduzco labios, mentes y cuerpos en mis ratos libres.

Dudo que me preguntes mi paradero, te has acostumbrado a aceptar mi presencia cuando estoy, no tengo tanta memoria para todo lo que hago, aunque a veces con tus besos ayudan a diluir el sabor de la que estuvo unas horas antes.

Tú eres especial, pero yo quiero sentir más, no lo tomes personal simplemente me gusta mucho experimentar porque practicas las cosas que sabes y descubres otras tantas que no sabías.

Esto es un secreto a veces o un rumor que no se atreve a presentarte a ti como verdad, pero prefiero no hablar de eso, unos días solo quiero descansar.

Es noche y me escabullo en nuestra habitación, decido que quiero dormir contigo debajo de las cobijas, disfrutar tu aroma, acariciar tu suave cabello, escuchar tu respiración y los latidos de tu corazón.

Tú apenas abres los ojos, me reconoces poniendo una mano en mi rostro, te acurrucas conmigo como si tu fueras la felina, cierras los ojos nuevamente, me abrazas fuerte, suspiras.

-_Hey Catra, Te amo_

\- _Yo también te amo Adora_


	7. Si estuvieras aquí

**Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de She-Ra y las princesas del poder no me pertenecen**

**Canción: Let u know – Plastilina Mosh**

Adora estaba recostada en su habitación, aunque viera el techo sabía que no estaba en The Fright Zone.

No hablaba sobre lo mucho que le había costado acostumbrarse a Bright Moon, era todo lo contrario a lo que consideraba todavía su hogar, los colores rosas, lilas y blancos que decoraban los pasillos, la luz que siempre conseguía entrar y era bienvenida.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba a Catra. Si bien los amigos que había conocido eran muy agradables solo conocían la parte que brilla, a la poderosa She-Ra peleando por un mundo mejor, pero de cierta forma ella creció en la oscuridad, en la humedad de las cañerías y el aire industrial que se respiraba en la azotea.

Si Catra estuviera ahí todavía tendría un pedazo de lo que era. Se burlarían de la elegancia de los guardias y ponerse como reto provocarlas. Probablemente se echarían en la habitación después de haber comido los banquetes que daban ahí.

Sabía que era demasiado pedir en una fantasía, pero en verdad le encantaría ver a Catra ahí, con ella, a su lado aprovechando el terreno se permitiría hasta entablar amistad con Bow y Glitter. Quería que creyera que había más vida que la que habían vivido todos esos años en ese horrible lugar.

Se sentía bien en ese lugar, aunque tenía que pensar en muchas cosas como salvar Etheria, descubrir los secretos de She-Ra, la rebelión no tenía que preocuparse por otras cosas como obedecer a Shadow Weaver sin embargo su mente seguía en The Fright Zone, reviviendo recuerdos de Catra, cuando la vida aún complicada con ella la sentía más sencilla.


	8. Foto

**Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de She-Ra y las princesas del poder no me pertenecen**

**Canción: Fotos y Recuerdos de Selena**

-_Mira que conseguí_\- dijo Adora sacando una cámara de su bolsa

\- _¿Dónde lo conseguiste?_ – Catra tomó la cámara para inspeccionarla, era la primera vez que veía una en persona, no eran permitidas en The Fright Zone.

-_Pues moví unas cosas aquí, unas influencias acá, ya sabes_

Catra apretó un botón, salió un intenso flash, asustada, soltó la cámara.

-_Hey, cuidado, solo tenemos 5 fotos_

-_Pudiste haberme dicho antes Adora_

-_No pensé que te asustabas tan fácil_

Catra gruñó queriendo replicar, pero hacerlo implicaba que aceptaba haber sentido miedo por un aparato tan estúpido.

Adora recogió la cámara y comenzó a prepararla.

-_Creo que ya está ¿Lista?_ \- preguntó Adora mientras la acomodaba en un mueble

\- _¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Puedo moverme?_

-_No te puedes mover por unos segundos y haz la cara que quieras_

Adora puso el temporizador de la cámara, se tardó unos segundos en llegar a donde estaba sentada Catra, la abrazó, la luz roja intermitente se transformó en el flash.

-_Ah mis ojos_ –se quejó Catra restregándose los ojos.

-_Ahora esperemos unos minutos para poder verla ¿No te parece asombroso? _

\- _¿Para qué la quieres? Me ves todos los días desde hace años_

-Quiero tener evidencia de nosotras, creo que sería lindo

-_Estás siendo ridículamente cursi Adora ¿Lo sabías?_

\- _¡Ya está la imagen!_ \- con mucho cuidado tomo la foto de la esquina agitándola un poco para ayudar a que se revelara pronto.

Adora le enseñó la foto, Catra estaba haciendo una cara graciosa, pero ese era parte del encanto de esa foto, además Adora se veía bien, lucía una gran sonrisa. La rubia puso la foto en el buró a lado de la cama.

-_Insisto, es extraño que tengas una foto de nosotras cuando nos vemos diario, es raro ver una imagen de mí._

-_No me voy a disculpar por querer tener un recuerdo contigo, ahora vamos a comer, muero de hambre._

Al otro día, Adora descubrió la espada de She-Ra


End file.
